


An Interdimensional Encounter

by SnarkyHermit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, I guess... I don't know something like that, Implied Fiddauthor, Just if you like consensual tentacle sex then this is for you, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oh and kind of hand jobs but not really?, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort of? - Freeform, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is just a bunch of really pleasant and sweet sex with an inter-dimensional being, actually no, also sort of..., also they take into consideration that there are things they don't like, but it's not bdsm either, double penetration with tentacles, er there's also..., happy and fluffy sex, hinted at - Freeform, holy shit good communication between sexual partners, nothing oral sorry, ok maybe there's a bit more than undertones of dom/sub, rocky start with turn ons and turn offs, seriously this is based on the appeal that respecting each other can have, seriously this is pure tentacle porn, sex with an inter-dimensional being, somewhere in between I guess, subtext of repulsion to bodily fluids, that turns into rough sex, triple penetration with tentacles..., yeah this is exploring sex that works for people with certain repultions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyHermit/pseuds/SnarkyHermit
Summary: Stanford Pines finds himself in a dimension where sex isn't a big deal.  It's enjoyed like any other hobby, or not, and no one thinks anything more of it.  After a while, he decides that this might be the place to overcome some of his ingrained issues surrounding the subject and finds a facility that matches up partners based on their desires.  The only thing he regrets is not doing it sooner.





	An Interdimensional Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, just like the warnings/tags say. It's pure fluffy PWP tentacle sex. Well, I suppose you could argue that there's a plot with Ford trying to overcome some things but ehhhhh not really. Though, that whole overcoming things is why this starts off sort of stiff and formal.

"You've never done anything like this before, have you?"  A being with three eyes and opalescent flesh asked, their tone purely inquisitive, not accusing nor teasing.  They floated above him as if suspended in water, several tentacle-like limbs altering their various shapes and sizes as they billowed and curled below hips and a torso of somewhat human anatomy.  He watched from his seat on a tiled bench built into the wall as they settled onto the floor in a nest of their own languid limbs.  
  
"Sex?" he answered, hands fidgeting in his lap.  "Rarely.  A semi-anonymous encounter with a being from outside of my dimension...  No.  Never."  
  
He was intrigued that this dimension's society lacked any hang-ups about the activity.  Since the moment he discovered that there was no shame surrounding sex between consenting adults as well as no pride in it, he'd wanted to learn more.  It was nothing more than an enjoyable part of life to them, like watching a movie or taking a walk, regardless of gender or orientation.  No one cared how often anyone participated in it nor if they did at all.  As for emotional attachments, from what he'd seen, there certainly were many pairs and groups, but it wasn't a requirement.  
  
He was curious when he learned that facilities for recreational sex were common and well-regulated for health, hygiene, and the safety of all parties involved.  When he was finally able to clear his mind of his own inhibitions, he'd decided this might be just the right place to overcome some of his personal reservations.  
  
And that's how Dr. Stanford Pines found himself in a freshly sterilized room wearing nothing more than his pants and sitting beside a definitely not human being.  This particular facility suggested each client chose a room they'd like based on their desires.  From there, they filled out a questionnaire with some information about themselves and their preferences.  The room would then be advertised as "looking for a partner(s)" and would list the information and preferences of whoever had booked it.  When a partner booked the same time and room, a pair (or a group) was formed.  From there, it was up to the occupants to communicate what they wanted.  
  
When he signed up, he'd found a room with a luxurious shower inside.  _Perfect_.  It had already been booked by someone preferring a dominant role.  _Sure, why not?_ They'd identified their species as Ceflaivan.  He didn't know much about Ceflaivans aside from their general appearance and that some people called them telepathic.  
  
From his observations, Ceflaivans' heads and torsos were humanoid in nature but their heads were crowned with multicolored, glimmering feathers.  They usually had a speckling of scales on their shoulders and cheeks and it seemed as though they could alter their lower halves between various appendages at will.   It struck him as a questionable match based on his own anatomy but he wasn't going to rule it out.  As for gender, the "they/other" checkbox was marked.  He hadn't experienced enough to totally understand what that meant but, from what he'd seen, the multitude of universes contained far more than the narrow ideas humans had for gender.  And, if he was being honest with himself, he'd never had any gender preferences anyway.  
  
As for his potential partner's preferences, they'd marked "no preference".  _Perfect_.  _At least, hopefully_.  He hoped they wouldn't mind a nerdy human male with a few extra fingers who hadn't had sex in several years.  
  
The room, or at least the portion they occupied, was tiled in faux (or was it real?) marble with a stripe of pale blue glass about halfway between the floor and ceiling.  To his right was a vinyl curtain, soaked in that fresh out of the package plastic smell.  Beyond it was more of the same tile but with a plush towel set out on the floor, several more hanging on heated bars fastened to the wall, and a navy chaise lounge that he refused to sit on without a fresh sheet covering it even if it did reek of upholstery cleaner.  He had to admit, though, that the room was worth the money he'd paid to rent it, even considering the cost was split with his partner.  The owners certainly had gone to every length to make it elegant.  There was even a small chandelier beyond the curtain as well as pinholes of light in the ceiling to mimic a starry night.  
  
To his left, there was a shelf built into the wall containing fresh bottles of soaps and oils as well as an assortment of tubes with product names that nearly made him blush.  In a basket just outside the curtain were prophylactics in various shapes and sizes, none of which were likely to be of use to his partner's shifting appendages.  (He'd simply have to trust the medical clearance they'd both received.)  And, honestly, what was he expecting in an alternate dimension?  In a way, this is exactly what he was hoping for.  Something that broadened his boundaries within his personal comfortable broadening range.  
  
His hands kneaded at a springy sponge as he watched his partner's...  Tentacles?  He wasn't exactly sure what to call them as they altered their size and shape before his eyes.  "Before we begin," he spoke up, "May I ask, how are you doing that?  Are you a shape-shifter?  And, are you...  Reading my mind?"  
  
"I'm not a shape-shifter, per se," they answered in a smooth tenor, "but I can alter parts of myself to suit your anatomy and preferences...  And my preferences, as well, since that seems to be of concern to you.  And, No, I'm not truly reading your mind.  I can only sense the things you want me to.  Like, I can sense you have nothing particular in mind for this other than that you want it to be pleasant for us both.  And that you're open to some new experiences."  
  
"I lack your ability so, is there anything I need to know?  Anything I can do that will make this better for you?"  
  
They tapped their rounded chin and offered, "Well, aside from the obvious fucking each other bit...  There is one thing."  
  
Their four-fingered hand reached toward his inseam.  His first instinct was to press his legs together but, no.  He signed up for this because he'd wanted to try.   _May as well embrace it._   At the hand's nudging request, he spread his legs, allowing it to caress his inner thigh.  Even with the layer of cotton barricading fingers from bare skin, the sensation sent a shiver through him and straight to his groin.  Their hand's warmth retreated and he almost reached out to pull it back but it moved toward his before he could budge.  They lifted one of their thicker tentacles and draped it over his lap, turned so the fleshy underside faced up, then, they guided his hand to its velvety soft flesh.  They placed his hand, palm down upon it, giving a slight tremor at the touch.  
  
"When I'm turned on, this is, for me, probably ten times more sensitive than touching there is for you," they said, gesturing toward his spread thighs.  "I've had some pretty good orgasms just from this."    
  
He nodded, lifting his hand so only his fingertips trailed along the flesh.  Encouraged by his partner's hum of approval and the shiver sent through their limbs, he drew his hand up and down in delicate strokes and swirls.  
  
"So," he said, lifting his eyes from his swaying fingers to offer a sheepish glance to the three eyed being.  "Where do we begin?"   
  
His partner's lips lifted into a reassuring smile, eyes half-lidded, their words catching on blissful tremors, "I- O-OH! I think we've already begun."  Their hands reached between his arms and tugged at his belt buckle, grazing the bulge below, their dexterity failing under the brush of his fingers against oversensitive skin.    
  
"I take it you've done this with a human before," his voice jumped a little, his ministrations faltering as two thin tentacles joined the effort to unbuckle his belt.  His face flushed as he realized their bumps and bristles against the tent below had to have been on purpose.  Despite the distraction, he set back to his task, his fingers dancing over the tentacle writhing just above his knees.  
  
"Ah-ah! Ohh," their head bowed, the feathers crowning it folding back against their scalp and fluffing forward again.  They regained just enough composure to add, "There's one more request I have.  Because I have insight into your thoughts, if you talk a lot, it can overload and distract me.  It ends up being a turn off.  But, it's my experience that human minds are complicated so, just in case I'm not reading something right, how about we keep things simple?  Red means stop.  Green means go," his partner suggested.   
  
"Mmm,  green," he answered, somewhat relieved.  
  
He honestly didn't mind whether words were used liberally or not but, this time, he was more than happy to let their bodies speak for them, to express themselves in nothing more than gasps and moans, and, "OOH!"  The gasp that escaped him when he tipped back onto the tiled bench as his pants were tugged off and away from his ankles was more than he'd been expecting.  His partner had read him well and was getting right to business.   They scrunched the curtain aside and draped his pants with the rest of his clothing over a rail attached to the wall then pulled it tightly closed.    
  
He felt like he should be embarrassed but, oddly, didn't mind the way his partner smiled at him.  There was nothing predatory about them, nothing malicious, nothing screaming at him that he, or what they were about to do, was dirty nor shameful, nor some conquest for himself or his partner to brag about.  There was only a sense of anonymity and a desire to enjoy themselves.  
  
Except...  there was something else causing his cheeks to glow red.  "One last thing.  Do you mind if we..." he stuttered, a chill setting in over his exposed skin.  
  
"It's alright.  You don't have to be embarrassed about it.  I chose this room for a reason too," they said, reaching for a tap on the wall beside them and turning it on.  With a sputter and whoosh, warm water rushed over the pair matching the relief he felt and cutting through the odor of bleach and disinfectant with eucalyptus scented steam.  
  
His partner shifted closer, embracing him and lifting a thick tentacle to his lips, tracing them until they parted.  
  
"No...  no not that," his mind chanted but he did not speak.  He wanted to try, wanted to give whatever he could but as the pressure hit his tongue, he panicked, limbs tensing and breath catching.  The tentacle drew back but he pursued it, still trying, wrapping his lips around it but it slithered away.  
  
"Red?" his partner asked, water streaming down their face, dripping off their chin and down onto his chest.  
  
He paused, shame surging through him.  In a low murmur, he repeated, "Red," his cheeks matching the color.  
  
"Please don't feel ashamed if you're not comfortable with something.  I just need to know for certain so I can stop doing it."  
  
He sighed and nodded, thankful for his partner's understanding.  It was honestly one of his biggest issues with this whole concept.  It seemed everyone wanted some form of oral contact and frankly, the idea of it turned him off faster than a bucket of ice water dumped into his lap.  It must have been obvious to his partner from the loss of interest his dick displayed.  Yet, it didn't last long.    
  
They reached to the shelf and retrieved one of the tubes, flipping the cap open with a pop then slathering their right hand with viscous fluid that clung to their fingers even as the shower's spray poured over them.  They placed the tube on the bench beside him, well within his reach should he feel the need for it for any reason.  Their slick forefinger caressed his tip twice before their thumb and two more fingers pawed at it, perking him up a bit.  Their left hand trailed up and down the insides of his thigh, his legs spreading wider under the feather-light touch.  His own hands clenched into fists as his partner's fingers carded through the patch of hair surrounding his growing erection.  He looked up through water-speckled glasses to find three eyes questioning him.  With his approving nod, three slick fingers trailed up from balls to tip on his underside, sending a shock wave through him, his back arching against the tile, dick throbbing at the masterful maneuver.  
  
In a brief pause, he propped himself up on his elbows, leaning forward in the rivulets of warm water, his partner blurred to him through foggy glasses.  He could barely see one of their tentacles reach out and flick the switch for the chandelier, leaving them in the dim glow of false stars.  He slipped off his glasses, allowing one of his partner's tentacles to wrap around them and place them safely on the shelf.    
  
Squinting through his blurred vision, he could see the tangle below his partner's waist part and a vine-like tendril emerge.  They slicked a fresh daub of lube over it, their eyelids fluttering and lowering at the touch.  He leaned up, staring at it in awe, trepidation tensing his chest as he wondered where exactly that was going to go.  
  
The hand placed on his side reassured him.  It was warm and gentle as the other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking his entire length slowly, squeezing from base to tip, slathering him in slick lube.  He shuddered as the hand pumped back down then back up again with an earth-shaking twist.  Thick tentacles wrapped around his back, plush and comforting, supporting him as he leaned forward.  He lifted his hands, one finger extended as if to test the twinging tendril.  He cupped his fingers behind it, drawing airy sounds of appreciation from his partner as he threaded it between his thumb and forefinger.  It twitched as his fingers reached its tip, and drifted down to where his partner's hand had settled around his cock.  Their hand worked its way up again, holding him steady for what came next.  
  
The tendril traced his tip, circling around it and he swallowed hard, nearly choking as it lapped at his slit.  
  
Both the tendril and hand stilled.  His partner had sensed his hesitation.  Had he ruined the mood again?  Was it over?  No.  He didn't want it to be.  He'd never even considered the idea of inserting  _anything_  in  _there_  before.  He shuddered at the thought.  But...  He'd wanted to experience new things and something about his partner kept him grounded, feeling safe.  He was uncertain of the intrusion, of something wriggling down into his dick,  but, somehow, he wanted to know what it felt like, wanted to feel that pulsing tendril fill him, slide in as deep as it could go.  "Green," he finally said, nodding past the renewed exhilaration rushing through him.  
  
"Red if you want me to stop," his partner reminded.  
  
He nodded again, already certain things would remain green.  
  
He tensed as the tendril's tip breached him, testing at first.  Another pump of their hand around his dick had him throwing his head back, neck exposed to the spray of warm water, gasping as the tendril actually grew the slightest bit in diameter to fit snugly but not painfully within him.  
  
His partner puffed out light pants as twelve fingers stroked the tentacles supporting him.  His hands kneaded their soft undersides, frenzied fingers trailing up and down, jolting like electric waves passed through him while the tendril slid deep inside as if its own weight drew it down.  It was awkward and burned a little but in the best way he could imagine as it bobbed up and down then drew all the way out.  After a few painfully long seconds, it returned, slick with fresh lube and slipped deep inside again.  His scrambling hands spoke what his mind cried out, "Green, green!  For fuck's sake green!" as the tendril twisted right and left and sank deeper and deeper until  _finally,_  it hit just the right spot and he keened, hips canting against the hand that held them still.  Fingers traced up and down his dick in artful precision, and he nearly howled at the sheer sensation of the tendril pulling all the way out and slipping back in _again_.  
  
The hand wrapped around him stroked to his tip once more and oh gods he could have finished right there and then with a guttural sound stuck in his throat but the hand trailed off and away.  He whimpered at the loss, his fingers digging into the tentacles supporting him, but his partner moved closer, the tendril remaining inside him as its outer portion grew in girth.  
  
The flesh surrounded his tip, spread over it, and took him gradually inside, like a sheath.  It was slick in lube but deliciously tight, it's puckered walls hot, so hot, almost unbearable as warm water rushed over their bodies but he craved more, wanted it to take all of him in.  His partner's eyes closed, their back arching and head tipped away from the shower stream to inhale sharply.  The sheath contracted around him, taking his entire length, his partner's face contorted in the haze between pleasure and pain.  
  
He moaned as the tendril, still inside, turned and twitched, remaining seated within him as the sheath lifted away, nearly releasing him then pushing all the way back down.  He was close again so close but he wasn't ready.  Not yet, not yet.  His hips bucked against his partner's hands, trying to meet their thrust and it was as if, no, the Ceflaivan definitely sensed it.  Everything stilled as they reached for the lube again, this time, stroking a tentacle about half the thickness of one of their fingers.  They leaned over him, breaths coming heavily as they prepared a second tentacle, assuring he could see every flick of their fingers over it.  
  
This time, thanks to his college roommate, he knew where those would wind up.  He could already feel his pulse quicken, his throat contracting, cheeks burning in the shower's heat.  The tendril inside stroked him again and he let out another moan as his partner's appendages lifted him from the bench, fully supporting him in plush warmth, even as his hands brushed up and down their velvety undersides.  
  
His partner's palms were on his sides again, fingers tracing around to his stomach, tickling the line of hair leading to his groin then back up to his chest, fluttering over his nipples.  One of the thin tentacles slithered his across his ass, slipping through his crack and leaving a trail of slick oil.  His mind screamed, "Green!  For the love of everything, green!" but all that came out was a garbled "Ahh ahh!"  It teased at his puckered entrance, dipping in and out, circling the rim, dragging whimpering noises that wanted to be a string of curses from him until it thrust all the way in, matching the tendril in dual strokes against prostate.  He cried out this time, pain melding into pleasure as the sheath contracted around his base, squeezing him lightly against the tendril thoroughly seated in his dick.   _Not yet, please, not yet_.  He needed to feel more, needed the second- and there it was.  The second tentacle pushed in beside the first, tips twitching in tight quarters and "Uhhh Oh!"   _Holy Hell, size doesn't matter!_    
  
The first one drew almost all the way out.  As it pushed back in the second pulled out and the sheer friction, the feeling of them rubbing against each other inside and out, the simultaneous push and pull against his rim sent him reeling.  His partner cried out in turn, a throaty sound of pure pleasure as his fingers dug into the trembling flesh of their tentacles, their sheath throbbing around him where they'd stilled, tendril trembling inside.  
  
The slow, alternating thrusts of the two tentacles picked up pace, hurtling him closer to the edge and just when he thought he'd felt it all, a third slipped in with no resistance and the slurp of slick oil.  It curled against his prostate, the tendril lapping at it from the other side while the alternating thrusts rocked in and out and "oh...  Ah!"  Were the tentacles?  They were!  The first two had expanded to the size of his fingers, growing more and more, rubbing against each other inside him and stretching his rim while the third nudged his sweet spot.  
  
They spread him open wider and wider and he felt something else ripple inside.  Gasps came in rapid succession as pliant ridges encircled the tentacles and he swore he could feel the resistance and texture of every one of them grating against the walls of his ass as the pace slowed, one tentacle pressing in while the other pulled out, the third giving an added twist every so often.  The sheath around his dick moved again, lifting up and barely lingering on his tip then taking him all the way back in, the tendril remaining inside.  It pulled off then slid back on  _again,_ the tentacles alternating in and out from behind  _again_  and the world blurred.  It was so much, nearly too much but so intoxicating.    
  
The sheath tightened and twisted around his dick, working its way up and off with an obscene slurp.  The tendril snaked out of his slit, and oh god it felt like cumming in slow motion but he hadn't finished yet.  He nearly whined at the loss but the pressure from behind silenced his voice.  The three tentacles, nestled deep in his ass, pulled out in unison, his skin taut around every ridge as they popped out until their tips barely pressed against him from behind.  He panted, his hands clambering at the tentacles surrounding him, surprised he'd kept control, that the simultaneous sensations hadn't drawn everything out of him.  He struggled to remain that way as the tentacles teased at his rim and the sheath cupped his tip.  His partner gasped above him face contorted in every effort to keep control of themselves, their hands stilling his hips from surging.  
  
"Green," he thought, "Fucking green, please!"  
  
And then they made their move.  Twined together, the three tentacles slammed into him from behind and the sheath took him to the hilt.  His body writhed, euphoric cries wringing from his throat as they pistoned him once, twice, three times, and he roared in release, the sheath swallowing all he could give.  His partner fucked him through it until they outright screamed, throwing their head back in dizzying bliss.  
  
His partner collapsed on top of him, warm water still flowing over them, tentacles pulsing inside and out, the sheath contracting around his cock as they rode out their respective aftershocks.  The sheath eased away, trembling as his tip slid out of its slick heat.  The tentacles wriggled out slowly leaving him a panting, delirious mess, unsure if he could even move enough to make proper use of the shower.  They remained that way, huddled together until they found the strength to sit up again.  Even after washing up, and especially after a second round involving a two appendages with a more human anatomical form, he wondered how he'd manage to walk out of this place without hobbling like a drunken, thoroughly fucked sailor with a sloppy grin and dazed demeanor.  
   

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was written because I just really needed a fic with a focus on consent and respecting things the characters don't want to do as much as things they do but that also explores things outside of straightforward sex that the characters do want to do.


End file.
